Conventional computer networks are built from a large number of network devices, such as routers, switches, and/or other hardware. Management of a large network can be complex and costly. It is believed that the complexity can be addressed by separating the bundling of control and data forwarding in traditional routers and replacing the use of fully distributed protocols for network control with centralized protocols. For example, data forwarding (e.g., forwarding plane) is decoupled from control decisions (e.g., control plane), such as routing, resources and other management functionalities in a centrally-controlled network. The decoupling also allows the forwarding plane and the control plane to operate on different hardware, in different runtime environments, and/or operate using different models. In the centrally-controlled network, network intelligence is logically centralized in software-based controllers. Thus, network devices become packet forwarding devices that are managed and controlled by the centralized controllers.